


Not Drinkin'?

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: "I don't drink any more, John."
Relationships: Jack Harkness/John Hart
Kudos: 16





	Not Drinkin'?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/6119) on 3 January 2009 for the prompt: _John Hart/Jack Harkness-"Not drinkin'?"_

"Not drinkin'?"

"I don't drink any more, John."

"What, never?"

"Pretty much. About the only time I drink is to honour someone who's died."

"Someone died last night."

"He was a mugger. Someone I _respect_ , John."

"Oh. I could go kill someone? Who d'you respect?"

" _No,_ John!"

"Aww, come on, can't blame a guy for trying! Not gonna be much fun any more if you don't drink, are you, Jackie?" A beat. "Now, don't you go raisin' that eyebrow at me."

"Why not?"

"'Cos it's cheatin'."

"Yeah? I can be fun without drinking, John." Pause. "Want me to show you?"


End file.
